Memories, All alone in the Moonlight
by Foreverafangirl101
Summary: This is my first Jelsa fic so bare with me :) Jack before the Frost. What was his life like before he became the winter spirit? The naughtiest boy in the village, and the most sophisticated pioneer girl...what could happen? JackXoc, Rated T for character death. Two shot. Please review.


**Memories, all alone in the moonlight.**

**Author: Foreverafangirl101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this book, except the ones I made up.**

_It was her eyes that first sparked the memories._

Simple flashes at first, like the sound of her laughter as he flew across the oceans. The touch of her hand on his, and the sparks that shot between them. But the eyes. Those were identical. And they reminded him of before.

As time passed, memories grew to. Visions of the past took him by surprise. In the middle of a snowball fight between unsuspecting (and unbelieving) children, he was surrounded by the smell of a violet, and freshly fallen snow. She knelt beside the purple flower, her hands cupping around it gently. _First flower of spring._

Or when he had been trapped under a snowdrift, an unpleasant and frankly kinda scary experience, since there is no one to dig you out if no one believes you exist, he recalled searching frantically through the woods, calling a name that slipped from his memories like a slick fish.

When this happened he often spoke to the moon. Yelling at it for making his life so difficult. Asking what he had done wrong! What did he do to deserve this? He would cry, voice cracking, unseen tears streaming down his cheeks. No one believed in him, and now he was plagued with memories that made little to no sense. But, _obviously _the moon was silent. Staring down with an 'expression' that made it look like it was laughing.

Jack Frost turned his back on the moon and its white glow. Vowing never to talk to it again.

It was as he floated around the North Mountain, absently making snow in places where it was already piled high, when he heard the voice. _Don't fight it._

_Fight it_? Fight what? The boy spun around and glared upwards, at the glowing sphere in the sky. "Thanks a lot. Yeah that _really_ helps me!" He yelled, voice lost in the wind. Scowling he turned away, wreaking havoc on the mountainside to vent off his frustration.

Later in the room of Elsa...Princess Elsa, he admitted everything. The 8 year old princess cocked her head like a puppy, and Jack felt the surge before memories engulfed him.

A blurry image was before him, and he pulled away, fighting back. He shook his head, gasping as if he had been swimming and didn't calm down until Elsa put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe that's what the moon meant." She whispered in her quiet voice. He stared at her, confused as she explained. "You have to let it happen, Jack. Let the memories flow. You keep fighting it, and that's not helping you. You want answers, well here they are!"

"But..." Jack shook his head and Elsa questioned in a hushed voice. "But what?"

"I'm afraid." He confessed, hanging his head so that she wouldn't see how ashamed he was of admitting that to a girl, much less an eight year old one!

"_You_!" She swallowed a laugh, and then, after gaining her composure. "Jack Frost afraid of _memories!_"

"I have a feeling." Jack growled. "That they aren't _nice_ ones."

"_Answers_, Jack. Isn't that what you want most?"

Jack didn't answer, instead he just nodded meekly.

And that's how it went for the rest of the night. Two lonely souls with the power over ice and snow, keeping each other company in the long nights. Eventually Elsa collapsed exhausted on her bed, lying starfished out, trying to take up all the space on the mattress. Jack chuckled, leaning back in the arm chair, and surprising himself by yawning. His eyelids felt heavy as he curled his knees closer to his body, cradling his staff, and then fell into a deep dark sleep.

-;-

_"There is no sound. Except for the soft scraping of his peg leg against the old wooden boards of the haunted ship, and the rasping of his breath. The towering figure of Captain Bloodbeard comes to a halt in front of an old door. Undaunted by the suspicious sounds coming from the other side, our old Captain smartly knocks on the door with his hook and bellows. "Open it up!" The door obediently opens, creaking loudly on rusty hinges. Captain Bloodbeard puffs out his chest, and strokes his gigantic shock of red chin hair, only to let out a scream of terror, as the door opens to reveal...Mother Bloodbeard!"_

_Elise screamed along with the others, as Jackson Overland yelled the last bit, his face illuminated by the small campfire the children of the town had surrounded. Jack looked up and smirked at her, resulting in her heart rate to accelerate dramatically. "Don't scare the children!" She reprimanded him, causing him to laugh. "Nah El, I think they can handle it." Cries of agreement went up, and Jack continued his story._

_"Now, Captain Bloodbeard, a giant of a man standing at 6'4, with a beard of red hair that I mentioned earlier, wasn't afraid of many things,for he had battled sea monsters with his bare hands." Gasps of wonder echoed around the assembled group. "And been stranded on an island smaller than my thumb." To this there were giggles. "But if ever there was something that scared the heck out of that ghastly man..." Pause for dramatic effect. "It was Ol' Mother Bloodbeard. And it was understandable."_

_"Mother Bloodbeard was a thin wisp of a woman, with skin as pale as Elise." He shot a cheeky look in her direction. "Although far more wrinkly." There was laughter as Elise aimed a swipe at the brown haired teenager, which he dodged playfully. "She had hair," Jack continued, "10ft long that trailed behind her like a veil. It was white as snow, but as dirty as my bedroom, for it collected twigs and dust and little old bones. And worst of all, was..."_

_"Ooh!" A brown haired girl interrupted this time, and Jack sighed quietly to himself. "Like Ol' Snap." _

_Jack grinned at the ten year old. "Yep, Emma. _Exactly_, like Ol' Snap."_

_"Don't be mean about Ol' Snap!" Elise protested, even though the very thought of the oldest lady in the town (or as Jack was convinced, existence) gave her the creeps._

_Jack knew this to. Shooting her a withering look he said, "Don't be a goody goody El,"_

_"I'm not a goody goody!" Elise griped, while discreetly reaching down and picking up a handful of snow. While Jack continued his tale of the Terrible Mother Bloodbeard and her ghastly son, she patted it into a ball, took aim, and threw the snowball at Jackson Overland. It hit its target, exploding on his back and making him gasp at the cold of it. Someone gasped, while Emma laughed at her brother's startled face._

_"Who's the goody goody now?" Elise asked smugly, but it quickly dissolved to horror when Jack reached down to scoop up a handful of snow, ignoring her pleas. The snowball flew through the air, hitting Elise on the shoulder._

_"Snowball fight!" Someone yelled, and chaos reigned. There was no time for teams and forts, it was simply a free-for-all._

_Elise, in the middle of all of this chaos, wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but she found herself falling, landing with an oof, and then someone saying. "Gee, El, trying to squash me?"_

_Warm brown eyes met mortified blue ones, and she scrambled into a sitting position, off of Jack Overland, apologizing nonstop. He put up a hand, smiling softly. "Its okay, Elise, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried."_

_Jack held out a hand, and Elise placed her small soft one in his, and he helped her up. Vaguely, Elise noticed that the constant fire of snow had ceased and she realized that the war had been moved to a more open location._

_Jack leaned closer, captivated by the large blue eyes that threatened to drag him in. He brushed a stray piece of light blonde hair away from her face and Elise stood on tiptoes, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips against his._

_And when she did, she saw stars._

Four months later

_Elise left the house, waving at her father. Skates slung over her shoulder, she hummed to herself as she marched through the snow towards the Overland house._

_Gerald the farrier tipped his hat to the blonde girl as she walked past, and she smiled in return. But that was all, because she had eyes for Jack and Jack alone._

_Being the oldest 'children' in the town, Jack at 17, and Elise at 16, it had been suspected, and often brought up in the small town of Burgess that they would eventually get together. Not that Elise knew that she and the Overland boy were the subjects of conversation between old women knitting away in the long afternoons._

_As she neared the house, Elise noticed a few people standing around the house. She hurried, and then caught a glimpse of Emma sitting on the veranda. She was clutching something small and white, and Elise identified it as her lamb from Jack's flock, Lucky._

Oh please let it not be dead! _Elise cried to herself, hurrying the last few steps over. _Winter's been tough, but its spring now, and Emma loves that lamb! _As she neared, the people parted to let her through, some giving her pitiful looks. Mrs and Mr Overland were not around, she suspected they were at the market, and Greta, the Overland's neighbour sat beside Emma, trying in vain to comfort the distraught girl._

_Kneeling in front of Emma, Elise noticed Lucky squirm in his mistress's tight hold, proving Elise's previous fears wrong. "Emma what's wrong? Where's Jack?"_

_Emma looked up, her face tearstained. Halting her hysterical sobbing she cried the two words Elise had never thought she would hear._

**"JACK'S GONE!"**

-;-

Two Years Later

_Jack Frost hovered after the solemn procession that snaked through the village, leading to a single house. They all wore black, which reminded Jack of a similar event that had occurred the day he __came to be. __He followed the people to the door of the house and caught little murmurs from the assembled crowd._

_"It finally got the best of her." A man whispered to his wife._

_She would have been able to fight it if __**he** __had still been here." The wife responded, shaking her head sadly. Jack wondered what man had left this girl, who he gathered was dying, when she obviously needed him._

_Granted, Jack knew nothing about love, and pondered over the question he had posed as he marched through the open door and to the room where close family and friends had gathered around a bed._

_A small girl who looked no older than 12 years shoulder's shook with silent tears, as she grasped tightly at the pale hand of her friend. Brown eyes looked wretchedly at her friend as she whispered hoarsely. "Why, El?"_

_Why must I lose _**you**_ to?"_

_The girl on the bed looked up, blue eyes focused, and free of any tears. "It's my time." She responded simply._

_She coughed violently, and when it creased she seemed frailer than ever. Taking a breath she continued to talk despite the pleas to remain quiet._

_"Promise me, Emma...__...that you will be a good girl?" The little girl beside the bed nodded so fiercely Jack worried it might spring off._

_Content, Elise Grayson lay back, staring with bright blue eyes at the ceiling, and her eyes met Jack's who floated above her_. _A smile spread across her pale face and she croaked faintly "Jack..."_

_"She's delusional." Someone in the back muttered, but if Elise heard she didn't care. Gasping quietly for air, she leaned back to look at the people gathered solemnly around the bed._

_"You're all here." She sighed, as if she could now rest peacefully. Jack floated down from the ceiling and stood on the other side of the bed. Elise reached out a shaking hand and her soft pale one clasped Jack's hard frozen one._

_"I knew you'd come back."_

_And so, with those parting words,_ _Miss__. Grayson, a beautiful girl living in 1700 Burgess, closed her sapphire eyes for the last time, and let out a final exhale._

_The room was still, no one moved for a long time. Outside the people gasped in shock as temperatures dropped to extreme levels. Mr. Grayson, her father cried. Emma cried, Jack cried for reasons he couldn't fathom. He'd already experienced plenty of death, and he didn't know this girl...Outside the moon's glow faded as a cloud hung across it, as if it to mourned the girl..._

_Jack left the house in a daze, wandering around without any clue what to do next. then he felt a breath of wind, and heard ever so faintly. "Jack..."_

_He spun around, but there was nothing. Only the faint blowing of the willow tree by the pond that held such a significance that he couldn't figure out. "Bye Elise." He croaked, and then using the wind, he leapt into the air, and flew._

-;-

"Jack! _Jack_ wake up!" Jack woke with a jolt, almost falling off the chair in surprise. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was, and saw Elsa watching him with a worried expression.

"What is it? what's wrong?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Y-you were calling out in your sleep...and then you went quiet and wouldn't wake up and i thought..." The little princess covered her face with her hands and gave a sob. "I thought you were _dead_!"

_Bit late for that, kiddo. _He thought. To the 8-year old girl still staring at him intently, he smiled and held out his arms. She ran into them and he whispered. "Relax Elise, i'm right here."

"Who?"

"What?"

"You called me _Elise_...was she from your memories?" Elsa asked. Jack stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Was she..._special_?" Elsa continued, eyes gaining a mischievous look. Jack gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, Elsa...she was pretty special."

A knock interrupted the moment, and Elsa's father walked in. It was time for lessons, and Jack quickly got bored of listening to treaties and trading. Waving to Elsa, he threw open the window and flew out, needing to clear his head.

Making frost patterns as he walked down the paved roads of Arendelle, he wondered if he would be able to find Burgess again. He figured he might as well try and just before he began to fly Southwest, he remembered something. Looking up at the sky, where the full moon was faintly visible he smiled and whispered. "Thanks."

-;-

**A/N**

**I've wanted to write a Jelsa story since _Forever_, and now it's here! I get the feeling this won't be the last... :-D**

**Anyway, more stories on their way! Hope you enjoy and feel free to review, they are appreciated, constructive criticism welcomed, and flames are _unnecessary_, but hey, whatever floats your goat. (that is the saying right?)**

**Elise Grayson...she might or might not be related to Elsa because obviously, they look _very_ similar..**

**this is technically not a Jelsa story, as i realised later...but i wanted a story on Jack's past.**

**If you read all the way to here, then thank you.**

**Foreverafangirl101 SIGNING OUT**

**:-D**


End file.
